Boom assemblies (e.g., cranes) are commonly present in domestic uses to displace loads onto vehicles. For instance, boom assemblies are used to displace lumber onto a trailer.
One of the issues with boom assemblies for domestic use is that they require numerous maneuvers during operation. The operator must constantly move between the load and the boom assembly, for example to ensure that the boom of the boom assembly is aligned with the load, or to displace a lifted load onto a vehicle.
Accordingly, various boom assemblies have been developed with different mechanisms to simplify their operation. However, such improvements have often been to the detriment of safety, as a lifted load on a freely rotating boom if a safety hazard.